


If I got one thing right it was you and me

by theochan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Home, I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, i tried to write in english again i'm so sorry please don't roast me, itaru found the person who feels like home, they are soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: Could he ever imagine that the love of his life would literally look like Aphrodite's daughter?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	If I got one thing right it was you and me

Izumi's skin is soft under Itaru's palms, she is so pliant and warm in the morning. Itaru smiles softly and pecks her lips. Her hands snake around his neck and she looks like a goddess in the bright morning light. Could he ever imagine that the love of his life would literally look like Aphrodite's daughter? Of course not, but here he is, loving Izumi so hard his heart aches.

"I love you."

He exhales dreamily and she laughs, soundlessly, kissing him again. The pink of her eyes matches with the pink tint on her cheeks. Itaru cups her face and presses his forehead against hers. Their mornings are always intimate like this. Izumi pulls him closer and he can feel her heartbeat. That's how they show their unconditional trust.

It's hard to open up to others. With Izumi it's surprisingly easy. She smiles in understanding when Itaru cuddles with her after a hard week and complains about a missed event in one of his mobages. Her smile eases Itaru's fatigue and he hides his face in the crook of her neck. Izumi kisses his temple every time he does that.

Itaru isn't the best at this relationship thing but he'll try even harder for the woman who gave him so much. Izumi deserves to be happy and Itaru is going to devote his whole life to her. Izumi smells like cinnamon and lavender and cinnamon smells like home.

"Tadaima, Izu."

"Okaeri, Taru."

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope that you liked my attempt at writing in english!!! i'm really sorry in case there were some mistakes, english is not my native language, but i'm trying really hard to make it seem like it is. i would be really grateful for comments, love you all!


End file.
